Saving Him
by allyn17
Summary: Dean has now gone to hell, since his deal has ended. Sam is trying any way to get him back with the help of a powerful witch that once came between the two brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer" I do not own any characters except for Riley**

* * *

Dean was gone and Sam felt like his whole world had collapsed. He had been living with Bobby for almost a month now. Locking himself in the room, trying to find anything possible to get not only Dean back but also his dad. Sam felt though that there was no way he could save his dad by now, but Dean could be possible. Bobby had told him, that it can be a lose cause, that Dean is gone for good as much as Sam tries to find something. Currently Sam was sitting at his computer searching for getting out of hellhound deals, when he came across a chat room, and a name that seemed to familiar. So he sent the name a message and waited for a reply.

Rileygirl22: Sam Winchester is that really you?

**Sammyboy44:** Riley Stokes, its me.

Rileygirl22: How are you and Dean doing?

**Sammyboy44:** Umm...well I am okay I guess. Dean on the other hand is currently in hell right now being tortured by demons, he made a deal in order to save my life, so he is now in hell since the deal was only one year and it has been a year.

Rileygirl22: Are you serious, no that can't be, there's no way Dean can be gone, he can't be Sam. Where are you I am coming to see you.

**Sammyboy44:** I'm at Bobby Singers place, you know where.

Rileygirl22: I'll be there in 10.

Sam then signed out of the chat room, he got up from the bed and for once decided to leave the room. He saw Bobby in the main room reading. Bobby heard him come into the room.

"You finally came out, I was getting worried that I would have to go in there and find a dead body" Bobby said to him.

"Sorry Bobby, I have just gotten so caught up in trying to find a way to get Dean back." Sam told him.

"So what has finally made you come out of the room?" Bobby asked him.

"An old friend I just found online. I told her what happened and she is on her way over to see how she can help" Sam told Bobby.

"Do you really think she can help you Sam, you've tried to look though anything what more can she help with?" he asked him.

"Bobby, its Riley Stokes, you know she can help" he said to him

"Holy shit boy, your bringing one of the powerful people ever into this, if word gets out, your just as in hell as your brother and dad are" Bobby said to Sam.

"I know Bobby, I will be careful trust me" Sam said to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

" I try yo Sammy, but with everything that has happened in the past year, its hard to trust you Winchester boys" Bobby said.

"Come on Bobby, you've known me for how many years and your just now doubting me" Sam said to him.

"I know Sam I know" Bobby said, just then there was a knock on the door. Sam went to go answer it.

Sam looked through the window in to door to see a tall dark hared girl wearing blue jeans and a tank top with a black bag on her shoulder. He opened the door and let her in. She walked into the house.

"Sam Winchester, its so good to see you again" she said hugging him.

"Riley its great to see you too" he said to her.

"Bobby Singer, been awhile" she said to Bobby.

"Riley Stokes, hows your daddy been?" Bobby asked her.

"He's managing, he's still alive which is good" she said.

"So tell me the truth where's Dean?" she asked.

"In hell" both Bobby and Sam told her.

"No way, that's not possible" she said.

"You can find out yourself I know you can" Sam said to her.

Riley then focussed on Dean, trying to find a way to connect to him, the way she always could. That was when she say him, chained, a hook in his right shoulder, screaming in pain. Everything then went black and Riley fell down to the ground going into unconsciences.

**A/N: So this is my first Supernatural fanfiction hope you all liked**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Riley**

Riley slowly opened her eyes, to see a familiar face staring down at her. She did not want to believe what she had seen before she had passed out. She stood up getting help from Sam.

"You okay Riley?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Tell me what happened exactly what caused him to do that?" She asked.

"Me, dyeing caused it to happen. Last year I got killed by someone working under the influence of the well known yellow-eyed demon. Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon to get me back. His life after one year to have me back" Sam said.

Riley felt tears form in her eyes, she couldn't believe that Dean would do that, to save his brother. Dean always put himself ahead of others, but then again this is his brother and only family he had left. She thought back to how many times Dean had risked his life for her and how many times Sam did the same thing, then the tears feel. Sam wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay Riley" he said.

"I know it will, he did it for you, he would have done it for anyone that he loves Sam" she said to him.

"Even you he would have done it for"Sam said to her.

"He never really loved me Sam" she said.

"He did Riley he just never got the chance to tell you. Before he left he told me to tell you something if I ever saw you again" Sam said, realizing that he had to tell her even though deep down he didn't want to. Dean had left him with a message to tell Riley that he loved her and wished that they stayed together and that he wanted to marry her. Sam didn't want to really tell her that because he was still in love with her as well.

"What was it Sam, what Dean tell you to tell me?" she asked him.

"He wanted to let you know that he always cared for you and wish that the three of us never separated the way we did" he told her.

"He really loved me didn't he Sam?" She asked, it was something that was bugging her ever since they had separated. Sam didn't want to answer her, he loved Riley so much, he hated that his brother got her first, but she had fallen for Dean and not him and since Sam loved her so much he decided it was right to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Yes he did" Sam said, Riley could see some sadness in Sam's eyes when he said that.

"Sam, we got to do something. We got to get him back" She told him.

"Trust me Riley I've tried everything, there's nothing that can be done. He's there for good" Sam explained to her.

"Come on Sam, your talking to one of the most powerful witches that you have ever met" Riley said to him.

"I know Riley, I know. But Bobby and I looked into everything possible." Sam said. Riley begun to walk out of Bobby's house.

"Where you going?" Sam asked her. Riley didn't answer, she just kept walking.

Riley headed out to her car, she opened the trunk to pull out her bag. Sam had followed her there. Riley zipped open her bag and began searching in it. She finally came across an old book, and begun frantically flipping pages not caring if she ripped one. She finally came across the one page that she had been searching for.

"What is it Riley?" Sam asked.

"A way to save Dean" She said.

**A/n: Sorry it's taken a while. Busy Busy with school!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Riley.**

**A/N: I decided that instead of it being one month after Dean has died, its four months, to catch up with when Dean mysteriously comes back.**

Sam just looked at Riley, "Are you sure this is going to save Dean".

"I am positive Sam, it will, I just have to look over it with you and Bobby to double check" she said, as she grabbed the book, placing her finger in the book on the page. Riley headed back inside the house.

She placed the book on the main desk in the living room. Flipping the book back open on that page. Scanning it over and over again. Booby had come into the room.

"Bobby, look at this for me" Riley said. Bobby looked at the book, reading every word carefully and translating it. What he had not told Riley or Sam was that he had just got the scariest phone call ever. It had been Dean, and it sounded like him and knew everything that the real Dean would know.

"So, Bobby what do you think?" Riley asked him.

"I don't know Riley, it's a big spell and who's to say what the consequences would be. I want you two to rethink doing this before you get any help from me" he said placing the book back down and walking away from them.

"Riley, I think Bobby is right, we should think this over." Sam said to her.

"I don't have any choice Sam. I need Dean back" she said. Suddenly they heard Bobby answer the front door, and start talking to a voice that sounded all to familiar.

"That isn't who I think it is?" Riley asked Sam.

"It can't be" he said.

That was when he walked into the room. Riley looked at him and she could not believe that he was standing there in front of her. Sam didn't believe it was him either. That was when Sam ran at him and knocked him down.

"Your not him" Sam yelled angrily.

"Sam get off, it's him. I can tell" Riley yelled at him. She watched as the brothers got off each other.

"At least someone believes it's really me" he said to her.

"How is this even possible?" Sam asked.

"I keep asking myself the same thing, I woke up in a coffin dug my way out and was in the middle of a field with every sing tree knocked over, then I go to a little shop and suddenly it starts shaking and ever piece of glass shattered in it" Dean explained

The three of them did not know what to say to Dean, it could not be possible.

"I know it seems crazy, but trust me I am just as confused as you are" Dean said.

"We'll look into it Dean"Bobby said, "Sam want to come help me out here" he continued.

Sam and Bobby left the room, leaving Riley and Dean by them self. It felt very strange for the two of them to be standing there beside together.

"I should get going" Riley said as she walked towards the door, she didn't want to be there at this moment. It was shocking to have Dean back and alive. Dean followed her towards the door, he grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers, and she took a deep breath.

**A/N:** **Well here it is finally I know, I have been super busy with school and work. I promise to try and keep up on my stories more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Riley.**

_This isn't real this can't be real. Dean isn't here, I'm not here,_ Riley was thinking as Dean kissed her. She felt like they shouldn't be kissing, she did not want to go through what she went through before with the boys. She pushed Dean away just as Sam came back into the room.

"Catching up?" Sam asked them. He had seen them kissing,_ Doesn't surprise me, Dean always gets the girl._

"I was trying to leave, but you know Dean can't let anything with legs walk away with out trying to get some" Riley said harshly.

"What can I say even going to hell didn't change me" Dean said smirking that usual smirk at Riley.

"So your leaving now, I was hoping you could stay around" Sam said to her.

"I came to help, and seeing that you don't need that help anymore, I feel that I should go" Riley explained. She really did not want the tension that was in the room to get any worse.

"See you around then" Dean said, leaving the room, not looking her in the eye.

Sam and Riley looked at each other, "You should talk to him" Sam said.

"I can't Sam, its over and done with. You know where you can get ahold of me. Nice seeing you" Riley said leaving Bobby's house and getting in her car.

Dean was sitting in the room going through some old books, _Your letting her go again_, he was thinking to himself. He heard the door close and a car start outside. Sam came into the room and stared at his idiotic brother. "Riley just left" he said.

"I heard" Dean said not looking forward to his brothers lecture.

"You should have gone after her" Sam said to him.

"And say what, I'm back from hell and want to tell you that I loved you" Dean said. Sam just looked his brother, Dean was still the same old way, afraid to admit his real feelings or even discuss them.

Sam sighed, "Whatever Dean, you're letting a really great girl get away" he then left the room to find Bobby and get any idea why Dean was back. Dean just sat there _Should I try and go after her_ he was debating in his mind.

Riley drove down the road holding her tears back, "Stupid, idiotic, dumbutt" she shouted out loud, who she was talking about could have been either herself or Dean she wasn't sure yet. _How can he just not admit his feelings, well that is the normal Dean _she thought to her self. Riley turned her radio up hoping that at least the music would get her mind off Dean. That was when the song _7 Things_ by Miley Cyrus came on and Riley's tears fell. She sang along to is and the part that hit her the most was "_ And the seventh I hate the most that you do, you make me love you"_ It was true that was what Dean did to her.

Dean closed the old books he was looking at and left Bobby's house. He headed out to his other baby, his '67 Chevy Impala. Sliding in Dean turned on the car and headed down the road. He needed to get away and get his mind off seeing Riley the one girl he had a real chance with. "Damn that girl" he said out loud hitting the steering wheel. For the first time ever Dean tuned into the radio. Some pop sounding song was playing and Dean caught the end of it "_ And the seventh I hate the most that you do, you make me love you" _that was too close to him and Riley's situation and it made Dean realize what he needed to do, go after the girl he truly loved.

**A/N: Will Riley want to take Dean back?? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Riley**

Sam tried calling Dean, but he wasn't going to answer, he was mad. "Any luck, getting a hold of him" Bobby asked.

"Not yet, but he won't be gone for long just has to sort something out" Sam told him. _Hopefully he figures it out sooner then later._

"Well try and get a hold of him. God only knows what will happen if word gets out Deans back from hell"Bobby warned Sam.

"I'll try Bobby" Sam said as he dialed Dean one last time_._

Dean heard his phone ringing, but choose to ignore it feeling that it was Sam calling for the fifth time. He had only one person on his mind to talk to and it was Riley. He had to find her.

Riley drove down the road till she found a motel and decided to stay there for the night, not feeling like drive all the way back home in her condition. She was upset about Dean, knowing he was alive but didn't want to admit that he loved her. She pulled in and turned off her car. Her phone then began to ring and her heart jumped, _Please be Dean_ she thought to herself.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"Riley, it's Sam you haven't heard from Dean have you?" Hearing it was Sam her heart dropped.

"No, Sam I haven't heard from him. Why would I?" she asked him.

"After you left we had a bit of an argument and he took off, I think he took off to go after you" he told her. That made Riley smile a bit.

"Sorry, Sam but I haven't heard or seen him. If I do , I will call you right away" she told him.

"Thanks Riley" Sam said hanging up the phone.

Riley turned off her car, and got out and headed to the motel office. She walked in to see a trashy looking women sitting behind the desk, "May I help you" she said in a thick southern accent.

"I need a room for tonight, how much?" she asked her.

"Sixty bucks" she said to Riley.

"How about I give you eighty and you let me stay past check out" Riley said to her.

The women gave Riley a smile, "sure thing darling" and handed her a set of keys after taking the money from Riley.

Riley left the office and headed back to her car, she took out her bag and headed to the motel room, unlocking the door she went in. The room smelled like moth balls and looked like it hadn't been updated since the 80's_. Definitely needs an update, yet Dean would find it awesome_ she thought, thinking of Dean brought a small smile to her face. She tossed her bag on the shaffy neon green chair, and sat down on the bed. She let out a sigh and couldn't decided what to do, then there was a knock at the door.

Dean kept driving down the road, until he finally spotted her car and pulled into the motel. He parked beside her car, turned his car off and got out. He went to the room it was parked infront of and knocked hoping she would answer.

**A/N: Well here it is the next part, did Dean knock on the right door?? I may twist things around.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Riley**

Riley got up off the bed and opened the door slightly to see who it was. She slammed the door shut. "Come on Riley, can we please talk" she heard him say through the door.

"Why, you should have known better then to come here, I don't want to talk to you" I yelled back at him through the door.

"I'm sorry Riley" he said to her. She sighed then slowly opened the door.

"Dean you have never been sorry in your entire life" Riley said to him.

"You are right, I never have been, but I am now" he told her looking serious for once.

"How are you really Dean Winchester?" Riley asked him. He was not acting like usual and her mind was telling her it could be a trick.

"I am okay, what can I do to prove that to you?" he asked her. Dean wanted Riley to know it was really him and not a demon or a shape shifter.

"Tell me something that the real Dean would only know and that I would only know as well" she told him.

Dean thought for a moment, "You were the only person who would know what I saw when I was attacked by the Dijin" he said to her.

"What did you see then?" Riley asked she had to make sure it was really him.

"My mom was still alive. Sam and Jessica were getting married. We had never met, you were there but had no idea who I was. It was a life that would have been if my mom never died and my dad never became a hunter. It was the same day I broke up with you because I felt that you would have a better life without me that's why I did what I did Riley it was a lot easier." Dean told her.

"Come in" Riley said letting him into the room.

"So you really believe me then?" he asked her as he went in and sat down on the bed. Riley closed the door, and sat down on the chair across from Dean.

"You would have known if I did not believe you, you would be dead by now" she said smirking at him.

"I must be lucky then, Riley, I am sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you about the deal and for what happened between us" he said to her.

"Dean, I don't get why you made that deal. Sam said it was for a year to live. Why did you do that?" she asked.

"If I had not made you leave, you would have been around to see why. Sam got taken by the yellow-eyed demon, to open the gateway to hell. Sam got killed and I already lost my dad, lost you and now Sam that I would not be able to deal with. I went to the cross roads and made a deal, one year for Sam's life" he said. It didn't surprise Riley he had done that, Sam was his family. Dean would be nothing without his family, he never took his dad's death to well.

"Dean, do you have any idea why your back?" Riley asked him.

"Not a single one" he said, "But I am glad to have come back, Riley you have no idea what I had been through down there" he said. Riley could tell he was holding something back from her. She got up and moved beside him on the bed.

"Dean tell me what happened down there, I can understand" Riley told her.

"Do you really want to know, because it is not something I am proud of" he told her.

"Yes Dean, just tell me" she said to him.

**A/N: Sorry readers, I have been busy, plus I was trying to figure out what Dean was only going to know that Riley only knew.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Riley**

Riley sat there beside Dean waiting for him to tell her what was so awful that he did.

"Riley, you would never look at me the same" he said.

"It's better you tell me then to keep it locked up inside" she said to him.

"Riley, in hell what 6 months was here on earth was almost 60 years down there and you never age. I was tortured the first 40 years there. Every time Alistair would ask if I wanted to come down and torture other souls. Forty years I said no, until I couldn't deal with it any more and I began to torture souls. People who I had spent my whole life trying to save but didn't know about I tortured. It was not pretty" Dean told her.

Riley was shocked, she couldn't look at Dean, she got up from the bed and walked to the window. "Leave Dean" she then said.

" I knew you wouldn't understand" Dean said as he got up off the bed and headed to the door, "I am sorry Riley, but you did ask" he said to her as he left the motel room.

Riley stood by the window, still in utter shock over what Dean had told her. _How could he do that_ she thought to herself. It was something that deep down she figured Dean would do, there was just something about him that way. As she thought over what Dean had opened up about she barley heard her cell phone ringing. Before her voicemail came on, she picked it up.

"Hello" she said, not even looking at who was calling her.

"Hey Riley, have you heard from Dean yet?" it was Sam. Riley didn't know what to really say.

"He tried to come here and talk, but I didn't want to listen. Sam I don't know where he's gone off to now" she told Sam.

"Okay, if you hear anything let me know" he said hanging up. Riley hung her phone up as well and tossed it onto the side table. She headed to the bed and was exhausted and decided on sleep to help get her mind off Dean.

***

Dean stood outside Riley's motel room hoping she would open it back up. After looking into the window and seeing her talk on her phone. _Most likely Sam_ he had thought. She had gone to the bed and laid down. Dean gave up and headed to his car. He wasn't sure where he was going to go but he got in and drove. He knew telling her the truth of what happened in hell was a big mistake. She had asked though and he told her, for once he had spoken the truth to her. He decided that he had to go back and try and get her to understand. He drove back to the motel, but instead of going to her room. He decided to get his own room and try and talk to her in the morning.

***

Sam hung up his cell and tossed it on the table. He sighed, knowing his brother he may have gone to a bar and drown himself in drinks. Sam didn't care, he just wanted to know what happened down there and why Dean was back.

"Any luck?" he heard Bobby ask.

"He was just with Riley, but didn't stay long" Sam said.

"He'll show up again. It's Dean he's probably drowning in beer right about now" Bobby said.

"Your right he probably is. I'm calling it a night Bobby" Sam said as he headed to the room he was staying in at Bobby's. Sam went in and laid down on the bed hoping that his brother was going to be okay.

**A/N: Here we go another chapter, tell me what you think.**


End file.
